


Art: Told ya, it'd be special.

by mekare



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), due South
Genre: Chaos, Family Fluff, Fanart, Gen, Ink, Interior Decorating, Team as Family, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Dear mific, it was a pleasure working on this prompt and imagining Ray and Fraser in a different setting. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Benton Fraser & Ray Kowalski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2020





	Art: Told ya, it'd be special.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



> Dear mific, it was a pleasure working on this prompt and imagining Ray and Fraser in a different setting. I hope you like it!

“Ray.”

“Told ya, it’d be special.”

“Ray?”

“So there was this one time a stranger helped me with a case, almost by accident.”

“RAY.”

“See, and the next day I run across this blue box in an alley and check it out because it says ‘police’...”

“Ray.”

“Just get inside, Fraser. They don’t bite, you know, even though they’re aliens.”

“RAY!”

[](https://images.squidge.org/image/PMal)


End file.
